bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:New mask.jpeg page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:44, 22 March 2009 Just so you know That wasn't me who left that message; it's actually a Wikia bot of sorts. It leaves me as the signer, for some reason. Arrancar109 05:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Vasto Lorde Ichigo Well, firstly, it was written in a way where it seems like it implies Ichigo to be a Vasto Lorde. Granted, that was likely not your intention, but that's one of the rumors that needs to be dispelled, since technically, Ichigo's Hollow form is not even a Gillian. Secondly, as discussed very heavily on Hollow Ichigo's talk page (and/or on our Watercooler forum), it was never actually confirmed if we saw a Vasto Lorde-level Hollow/Arrancar or not. Yes, it is very well implied that Ulquiorra is a Vasto Lorde, and many fans (myself included) believe that the current top 4 Espada are made up of Vasto Lorde Arrancar, but if you really look at it, neither Tite Kubo nor the Anime really confirmed that Stark, Barragan, Halibel, and Ulquiorra are Vasto Lorde Hollows; we only assumed so. We don't know the full extent of a Vasto Lorde's power as of yet, because we haven't been confirmed to see one as of yet; there's only speculation that the top 4 Espada are Vasto Lordes. Arrancar109 22:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Your Votes in Featured Quote Hi. You have voted a total of five times on the Featured Quote page. As set out in our Voting Policy (please familiarize yourself with it if you have not already done so) and indeed on the vote page itself, users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote and one "Oppose" vote only. You have clearly exceeded this limit, and as set out in the policy, your votes have been moved to the deleted votes section. You are welcome to cast a new (and correct) vote, but you must stay within the rules. Thank you. --Yyp 11:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Found at last...... Darknesslover? What happened to you?--Nanohano 01:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The banning--Nanohano 02:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo I know who used the black getsugo first but I am still not allowing that sentence in. If you have to use the word assumed, then you are speculation. In fact, allow me to highlight all the words that make the sentence you wrote speculation. In fact, if you read the sentence you wrote back yourself, you'll see that as it is presented. It is in fact speculation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The black Getsuga Tenshō is assumed to be an invention of Hollow Ichigo, and this may be true, as during the fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo used an attack the looked almost like the original Getsuga, and didn't use it's black variant until after Hollow Ichigo used it. PS. If you really wish to say something about Black Getsuga being Hollow Ichigo's invention, you can do so but you have to reference it to episode 121 where Ichigo says the black getsuga was originally hollow Ichigo's technique AND not make the sentence sound speculative. If you do that, I have no problems with you putting the sentence in. Otherwise it stays out. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For your benefit I have found the relevant clip for you on youTube. A bit you are looking for happens 57 seconds in. This is keeping with my new policy of helping people edits wiki better as opposed to just fixing things because the latter doesn't teach anything. Please remember to use proper referencing style for anime episodes. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ptk6zsOwv2M Per the manual of styles referencing section, the anime references take the form Bleach anime; Episode 121. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Talk pages are not forums. The topic you posted on Starrk's page had nothing to do with this article and has therefore been removed. You can find it in Forum:Coyote_Starrk_and_Lilynette_Gingerback. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Once again, talk pages are not forums! Either ask your question in an appropriate thread in the forum or use can use http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Answers which has recently been taken over by wiki admins and now has a very high answer rate. But do not use talk pages for chitchat. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Please remember that all images from official sources that are uploaded to the site must have the correct license and fair use rationale filled out on them. This can be done when uploading the image. Just select the license type from the drop down menu and fill in the rationale, which should appear in the summary box when the page opens. I have added it to Image:Tensa impaling Ichigo.png so that you can see how it should look when complete. Please remember to do this in future. Thanks, 11:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Darknesslover5000. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic You know we do not allow Fanfic on this site. Not even on user pages. Please reserve that purely for the fan fic site--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Edits Was there a reason for randomly changing a pic that didn't require a change?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why you have such a hostile attitude, but references for this site has been a problem since day one, and there is still a large chunk of articles that need to have their references added, finished, or corrected. While it is not nearly as bad as no reference, the problem with an incomplete reference is that it does not point out every page in which the information has been presented on and can lead to some of the information being misrepresented, similarly to unreferenced information. Please keep this in mind in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream Just a little friendly reminder that this page on each of Mangastream's releases is original and exclusive to their site and not an actual page, so keep that in mind when adding reference for new information from their releases. Keep up the good work. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Edits Please do not post any information or pictures of chapters not yet scanned AND translated into English, as it does breach the Spoiler Policy. And if the chapter is out, then you must inform us which site you found it on in the edit summary box when you make an edit to an article to add such information. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It is still required that you add it to the Edit Summary box when you add that information, as not everyone will be familiar with the same sites; either that, or you take down the information on the Spoiler page and add that the chapter was released on said site. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can re-upload the image. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Friendly Heads up Please try not to take things so personally by claiming people are raging at you in your edit summaries!! A simple reminder of the policies is hardly being shot down!! And regards to this issue, MangaStream has been experiencing issue over the last few weeks so sometimes it appears for others at different times with delays and with all due respect, Arrancar109 did undo his revert when he realised it was out and allowed your original edit to stand so there's no need to get all huffy in your edit summary by claiming you are being raged at!! Upkeeping this site is a consuming job and a lot of the time people do ignore the spoiler policies and as managers of the site, we usually remind them of the policies!! However, when we're wrong, we admit it and fix our action as was done this time!! Please don't write things like that in the edit summaries, it promotes bad atmosphere, and don't take little reminders so personally, we're only trying to ensure the rules are obeyed or else there'd be constant vandalism and the rules are the reason this wiki is of such high quality!! Anyway nice to see you want to contribute and thanks for helping out!! :-D [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't apologise, I understand but it's just that there are strict rules nd the Admins have so much to do on their plate that their messaes are usually short and to the point!! For your own benefit I was just advising not to take it as a slight against you, just to understand that they are lovely people they just have a lot to do as well and a lot of the time, it is vandals they are dealing with so they've developed a "to the point" approach when things go wrong, it's nothing against individual members!! Oh what's a fanon wiki?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC)